


I'm In

by Marmoniel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe- Fake AH Crew/GTA, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, OT6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmoniel/pseuds/Marmoniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hacker Gavin Free joined the Fake AH Crew after the death of his best friend, Dan. Now he's in a six way relationship, which he never expected. And now it just so happens that he's in more trouble than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joining Up

Gavin never thought he’d be in a six way relationship in the Fake AH Crew, who just so happened to be notorious killers. But that’s just the way things seemed to work out. Gavin was just happy he hadn’t died yet.

It had all started a very long time ago, when Gavin was just a kid, still living in England. He and Dan were still best friends. Then Dan got shipped off, and several months later, Gavin was told that his best friend had been killed. At first, Gavin didn’t believe it, and waited for his best mate to walk through the door with a goofy grin on his face. Maybe saying, ‘Just kidding, B’. But Dan never walked through the door. And soon everyone else stopped opening the door because Gavin had been pushing everyone away. Gavin took to lying in his bed on his computer. At first he just did it to keep himself from going insane. But when Gavin took to hacking like he was born doing it, he soon realised that he could do something with it. Soon his name was well known in the hacking community. Gavin hacked into the most secure systems without even leaving a trace. Except of course, his signature, or calling card of course. Just the letter ‘B’. In his mind, Gavin justified his actions by telling himself he didn’t actually hurt anyone while doing it, so it wasn’t a bad thing, right?

He continued on that destructive path, hacking whenever he wanted, or getting ‘jobs’ through an email that couldn’t be traced back to him, for around 3 years. Then Gavin got a peculiar email from a man called Geoff Ramsey. (Actually, the email didn’t actually say the man’s real name, but Gavin always checked out his ‘employers’ before accepting a job.)

‘Hack into the Fleeca systems, and unlock the vault. Make the security cameras inactive.’

The job was simple, and the reward was high. Ramsey was well-off, and as the head of the Fake AH Crew, he’d made a name for himself. Which happened to include not ripping off his ‘employees’. So Gavin emailed back. The email included the usual: when, and for how long? But the reply he got wasn’t the usual. Instead of having a date and time, the reply consisted of a skype username. So, after making sure the connection between them would be secure, he added DGgeoff, and quickly an onscreen call for a video call popped up.   
Having stayed alive up until that point, and was looking to continue living, he only the voice part of the call. Then something he never expected the criminal mastermind Geoff Ramsey to say was said.

“Aw come on asshole, don’t be like that,” The amused American accent was slightly out of time to the image of the man with a creepy moustache and generally blurry face, “I’m showing you my face, so man up and show me yours.”

Gavin was taken aback, but still turned on his video.

“Shit, dude, he’s fucking young,” A voice came from the background.

Gavin rolled his eyes, having pretty much always gotten this response after anyone seeing his face.

“Yeah, I’m young you mong, but I’m the best, so if you want your job done, I’m your guy.” Gavin somehow managed to say without laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. There he was, a young British lad from somewhere in fuck-knows-where England, talking to a criminal mastermind and serial killer over bloody _Skype_.

Gavin somehow managed to see Ramsey smile, even with the added challenge of blurriness over their screens. Ramsey then turned his head and politely told the person the voice belonged to go suck a dick.

“So our two guys are gonna get to the Fleeca bank at 4pm, and be out by 4.15. Is that manageable on your end?” Ramsey said, then took a swig of a beer bottle.

“That’s manageable, but I’ve got one question,” Gavin paused and Ramsey raised an eyebrow, “Central time right?”

* * *

 

After the first easy job, many more came, until Gavin began to look forward to getting the onscreen notification saying DGgeoff was skyping him. All of the jobs he was given were simple, but seeing the excited look in Ramsey’s eye as he described the job that he and his crew were going to pull off always made Gavin smile. And the man paid well, so there really were no downsides.   
And of course, that added to his name. When word got out the infamous hacker with the calling card ‘B’ was in cahoots with the Fake AH Crew, the most powerful gang in Los Santos, who was also well known throughout the rest of the USA, Gavin began to get even more jobs.

Every so often during a skype call with Ramsey (or Geoff as the man had insisted Gavin call him, and Gavin had) another member of the Fake AH Crew would walk past the computer or hover over Geoff’s shoulder and shoot Gavin a wave or even a wink a couple of times. So Gavin had gradually become kind acquainted with the rest of the gang as well.   
Then one day out of the blue, during a skype call about a simple job which would take all of 5 minutes, Geoff was obviously pretty drunk, and started rambling.

“So when you gonna move over here, Gav? I mean you’re already pretty much a member of our crew, right Jack?” He raised his voice to Jack on his right, and when he didn’t get an answer, Geoff continued talking, “We got enough room for you, and Ryan wouldn’t get on my ass for using all the internet from skyping you all the time.” He raised his beer bottle to Gavin, and was about to continue talking when Jack came over and took the bottle from Geoff.

“Yeah, that’s enough for tonight Geoff. We got shit to do tomorrow.” He somehow shooed Geoff away, then turned back to the screen, “He means it, Gavin. Think about it, because it’s a good idea.”   
Then Jack ended the skype call.   
That night Gavin had a hard time getting to sleep. After 4 years of hacking, he’d just been invited to go _live_ with the Fake AH Crew; who killed people on a daily basis, who robbed countless banks. And even worse, Gavin was actually considering it.

So of course, it was no surprise when Gavin Free found himself on a plane to Los Santos, with his laptop and some clothes. He was going to live with Fake AH Crew. Because he was an idiot. Who was probably going to regret every decision he’d ever made when he got there. Who decided to sleep instead of beating himself up over how stupid he was being.

Gavin woke up when the captain announced that they were landing. He got his stuff from the seat pocket, and packed up his laptop which he’d briefly used to check through the details of what to do when he got there. Which honestly was useless, because Geoff had just sent him an email containing three lines.

‘Step 1. Get on the plane.

Step 2. Get off the plane.

Step 3. Suck a dick.’

Yet Gavin still insisted on reading it again for some reason, because maybe something had changed on the email. But nothing had.

When Gavin got off the plane, and had passed security with no issues, he just followed the crowd of other people who’d gotten off his flight. Soon, people in the crowd began to walk faster, eager to see their friends and family. When he got to the place where he was obviously supposed to go, he looked around, not expecting much. Then he spotted the sign saying ‘HEY ASSHOLE. STEP 3 IS OVER HERE.’ The man holding the sign was Ray Narvaez Jr. Gavin had talked to him a couple of time when Geoff was dicking around in the background, or doing something else. Gavin laughed, and walked over to Ray.   
“I didn’t think you’d be here, you prick.” Gavin said.   
“I was the only one who wanted their dick sucked,” Ray shot back quickly, “So where’s your bag, Gav?”   
Gavin looked down at his side bag. “This is it. I’m an under-packer anyway. All I really need is my laptop.”   
Ray shook his head. “Whatever man. Come on, Ryan’s just driving around. We couldn’t find a park.”   
They went outside, and Ray cursed when he couldn’t see Ryan. He grabbed Gavin’s arm and pulled him to the left.   
“It’s so fucking hot here, what the fuck!” Gavin said, loudly, earning glares from the people around him. Ray just shook his head and muttered something. He stopped pulling Gavin, and took out his phone and called their ride.

“Ryan, I swear to god, if you’re not here in 10 seconds I will smother you in your sleep.”   
Luckily, Ryan pulled up very quickly, and Ray and Gavin piled into the car.

“How’re you liking the Los Santos heat so far, Gav?” Ryan asked, grinning.   
Gavin, who was very obviously sweating, pulled the finger at Ryan.   
The rest of the ride was spent with Ray singing along to some crappy pop song that was on the radio.

The car pulled up in front of a huge house built into a fucking mountain. Gavin stared at it. He knew they were rich, but thought that maybe that house was overdoing it a little. Ryan saw his surprise and clapped his shoulder.   
“This is only the outside. It’s way better on the inside.”   
Gavin honestly couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

When Gavin got inside the huge house, he had to admit that Ryan was right. While the outside of the house seemed a little dramatic, the inside was perfect for the Fake AH Crew. Even though it was a little more than what Gavin was used to back in England, it absolutely seemed like something that Geoff and the rest of the crew would do. The inside was huge, and had windows everywhere. The walls were a light grey, and the furniture was modern yet looked comfy. Gavin was still looking around, when Geoff came out of a room branching off the kitchen.

“About time you got here, you British fuck!” He said loudly, clapping Gavin on the back.

He had to step forwards to steady himself, and Geoff laughed. Gavin was still amazed at how this was the leader of the Fake AH Crew.

“Go dump your shit in your room, but bring your laptop back out,” Geoff said, “We got some shit to do.”

Ray and Ryan went off to find the others to tell them that their British house guest had arrived, and Gavin did as Geoff said.

“The Wi-Fi password is-” Ryan started to say quickly, but was cut off by Gavin.

“Achievement Hunt, I know,” Gavin said, having already connected. Geoff looked impressed.

“Shit dude, that was fast!” Gavin looked up at Geoff who had a huge grin on his face. Geoff leaned over, and looked at the laptop screen, “What’re you doing now?”

“Upgrading your system’s firewalls. You’ve gaffed it all up!” Gavin said, still typing. Then he heard laughing from his left. Gavin looked up to see Michael Jones hovering in the doorway, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

“What the fuck does ‘gaffed’ mean, you idiot?” Michael said, amused.  

Pausing in his typing, Gavin looked up at Michael.

“Micoo!” Gavin said, excited, and then grinned at him.

Michael rolled his eyes, and walked over to the couch then sat down.

“How long’s that gonna take, because we need to give you a tour, boi!” Michael said.

Gavin shrugged, and continued typing. He had already finished putting in the easier to pass firewalls, and was putting in the firewalls with traps all over the place. If someone was to hack in they’d be rerouted to a fake server where they’d be loaded up with different viruses. Then after that, he would put in the complicated firewalls, where it’d take hours to understand even the smallest chunks of code. Even for Gavin, it’d take a while to break these firewalls. As Gavin had put firewalls up for various systems many times, he was familiar with what was needed. But for now, he just adapted the code he’d used in the past and completely rework the coding later when he wasn’t about to tour his new house. Because Gavin wasn’t an idiot, and he knew to be safe when it came to hacking, he did still make sure that it wasn’t easy to hack. After about an hour and a half, which was pretty quick for what he’d just done, Gavin made sure everything was secure and shut his laptop.

Everyone looked away from their game of GTA, surprised.

“Fucking finally, asshole! Geoff said not to disturb you, otherwise we woulda tackled you,” Ray said, shooting a fake glare at Geoff.

“Nice to see you in person, Gav!” Jack said, ignoring Ray.

Gavin grinned at Jack in response.

“So your system is protected pretty well, but I’m gonna check over it later because I wanna make sure if anyone tries to get in, they’ll be bunced straight out!” The other five looked confused at Gavin’s wording.

Geoff just shrugged, and started talking.

“Ray and Michael are gonna show you around, because the adults have some big boy business.”

* * *

“This is where we eat,” Ray said, gesturing to the kitchen, “And this is where we suck each other’s dicks,” He gestured to the bedroom, “And this is the heist room where we plan our jobs.”

On the inside, it was small, but busy. In the middle of the heist room, there was a table and four chairs around the table. There was a whiteboard on one wall, with a checklist and a map of Los Santos on it. On all the walls there were pieces of paper with schedules, and maps, and instructions. The papers spelled out each job and the resources needed to do the job successfully. Gavin could see information about several jobs that he’d helped out, including his first, the Fleeca heist. On the wall to his right, Gavin saw information about another job he’d helped out, which Geoff had cheerfully dubbed ‘The Prison Job’. Before Gavin could look any closer than that, Michael had grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the corridor.

“So, boi, I know you’ve talked to all of us, and probably think you know us pretty well-” Michael said seriously, before being cut off by Ray.

“Michael,” He said, cautiously.

“- But there are some things you don’t know about us,” Michael paused, “So y’know, don’t be surprised or anything to catch us fucking each other.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, realising that Michael had just said that the five other members of the Crew were in all a relationship. And he was speaking seriously too. If he was joking, he would have sworn or laughed.

“Uh, okay?” Gavin squeaked out.

Ray patted him on the back, and started walking down the corridor.

“You guys wanna play some COD?” He said, turning back to look at Michael and Gavin.

“Looks like your tour’s over, Gavvers,” Michael said before walking after Ray.

Gavin stayed where he was for a moment, still processing what he’d just learned. Then Jack walked out of the lounge room and saw Gavin standing in the middle of the corridor, like an idiot.

“Something wrong there?” Jack said, smiling kindly.

Gavin stammered out something, and ran after the other two lads.

* * *

“GAVIN!”

“WHAT, MICHAEL?”

“MY COMPUTER’S BROKEN.”

Gavin sighed. In the last two months he’d been there, he’d been called on for everything that went wrong with any tech device. In Gavin’s opinion, it wasn’t too hard to fix a broken backlight. And he wasn’t even a computer engineer! Luckily, Ryan knew some things about computers. Nowhere near as much as Gavin, but it was useful when Gavin was busy with something else.

Heading the lounge room, where Michael was, Gavin ran into Geoff.

“Heard Michael shouting,” He said grinning, “Good luck with his computer. It’s a piece of shit.”

Gavin rolled his eyes.

“It’s not the computer!” He said, annoyed, “It’s Michael! He’s gone and munced it all up, hasn’t he?”

Geoff just shrugged and walked past the annoyed Brit.

Taking the laptop from Michael, Gavin pressed a few buttons, and then looked up at him.

“What’d you do this time, boi?”

“I didn’t do anything, you fuck!” Michael said, “It’s being really slow, and stops responding.”

Gavin opened the laptops system records.

“Fuck.” He said, as he started typing furiously. Someone had tried to hack into Michael’s computer. They hadn’t actually managed to crack into anything, (Gavin had protected it that much) but they’d planted a virus in his laptop. And potentially a trapdoor.

“What?” Michael asked, not knowing what was going on.

“You’ve been bloody cracked!” Gavin squeaked as the virus did a little more damage to the computers protections.

He quickly realised that trying to delete it without using anything other than his hacking skills would be hard, because the virus was working quickly. Gavin jumped up, yelled to Michael that he’d be right back, and not to touch anything. When in his room, he grabbed a memory stick that was on the table next to his bed and ran back to Michael, almost knocking over Ryan in the process.

“Woah, where’s the fire, Gav?” Ryan said, steadying Gavin. Then he saw Gavin’s panicked expression, and looked concerned, “Gavin?”

“Can’t talk, Ry, gotta do stuff!” Gavin said, running back to Michael.

He urgently plugged the USB stick in, and opened the necessary files and programs to combat the virus. Using a program he had coded himself years ago, Gavin fixed the broken firewalls and layers of protection he’d spent so much time putting together, line by line. Then he had an idea. He continued fixing the protection, and then made it virtually impossible for anyone to get in, using other coding he’d saved a while back on the USB.   
After locating the trapdoor that the hacker had left in the protection, Gavin left his own viruses for anyone who tried to use it. The nature of the viruses he put in place were to trap and trace the other hacker’s IP address, and to quickly destroy their system.   
After finishing setting up his viruses, Gavin sat back and admired the lines of code he’d created.

“What the hell just happened, Gavin?” Ryan said, his eyes wide.

“Michael was bloody hacked.” Gavin said, his eyes running absently over the code, double checking his work.

Ryan looked surprised.

“I thought you put protection on all our laptops though!”

 “Yeah, I did,” Gavin nodded, “Some prick tried to break them though!”

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Gavin knew that he’d have to rewrite all his coding for the other computers as well. He groaned and leaned back against his chair. Ryan walked away to tell Geoff that something had happened, and it wasn’t long before Geoff walked in, looking angry.

“Gavin, what the fuck is going on?” He stood next to the couch and stared at Gavin.

“Some asshole tried to hack Michael’s computer.”

“Did he get anything?”

Shaking his head, Gavin stood up and paced the floor. He didn’t know how the hacker had gotten in. But luckily, Gavin had stopped him before he got any information from them. He knew that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep. There were computers to recode, and programs to write. 


End file.
